


Only Those Who Can Understand

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only Those Who Can Understand" starts two whole years after the fight with Pitch Black and The Guardians living in their luxury. An old spirit, a friend of the Guardians before they became a Guardian of their own holidays. Appears to try and help Pitch become...well good. They say the boogeyman cannot become good, but all he wanted was someone to believe in him. He wants what others have and this spirit is willing to do anything to help him do that. Even if they have to become the darkest spirit out there. The thing is what this spirit protects as far as their own holiday goes would be something you should fear. Better be careful what you wish for, it just might come true, and not in the way you want it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Authors Note: I do not like Manny (Man In The Moon) you will find out why later, but for now let's get this started. Oh and so far no character pairings, if you want to see something or pairings put together, why don't you send me some comments. I love comments, the more I get the more I write)

Chapter One:

Sitting in the darkened ruins of the castle covered with shadows underground. Under a certain old creaky bed over a lake covered with ice, there lived an old, and dark spirit. He enjoyed the quietness of silence and the nightmares that surrounded him. His name was Pitch and he was to have everyone fear him. Two years ago he wanted to have others believe in him. So much that he almost destroyed the whole world in doing so as he did in the dark ages. Except the man in the moon refused to give him any luxury. With this said, he was now defeated and few feared him. Wondering if there would ever be a way out to create fear in the hearts of others again.

Quiet foot steps were making skipping sounds throughout the darkened castle. This sound wasn't new to Pitch. Lately this other older spirit had been appearing to speak to him and 'hang out' as far as they have said. Lately they have been speaking with Pitch on a way to get back into the trust of The Guardians. Although, it wasn't as easy with who they were, even if the Guardians trusted one of them. So a plan was forming between the two. More like Pitch was going along for the ride to see how this would play out. He knew the Guardians would never trust him let alone let him near them again. Why did he have to be the one alone with his own nightmares? Why couldn't he have a believer? Was there no way for him to redeem his title and reign terror without getting his ass kicked?

"What are you doing sitting in the dark, Pitch? Didn't I ask you to get out into the light more?" A quiet almost childish and female voice spoke throughout the empty hall as she walked the dark path. "Why are you back here again? I thought you gave up." Pitch commented as he saw her shake her somewhat orange, blonde, and brown gradient hair. It was orange where her roots were then faded to a blonde color, and to a honey brown towards the bottom. Her hair went just below her shoulders. As her bangs weren't seen and to the side with the rest of her hair seeing as she hardly wore it up.

Her eyes were a nice green color with a slight brown indicating she wasn't as simple as she looked. Wearing an oversize dark green hoodie that went almost to her knees. She had brown legwarmers starting below her knees and down to her feet along with matching flats. A necklace of a leaf around her neck revealing it was more of a choker style. She stood about five foot four, almost five foot five. Even though she appeared like a teenager, this girl wasn't your average spirit. She didn't need wings to fly, she didn't need a magical staff, and no one knew what would happen if you upset her. They never tried.

(So I have to go to bed this is all I can muster up, I hope you like it, comment, and if you wish to guess what she is the spirit of you may. But I won't be telling until I reveal it later on, be warned its not that easy lol)


	2. Chapter 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (a continuation of the last chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This will be longer sorry, please leave me comments, I love comments, and without them my fanfictions die. Though I reached 15 hits already, so if I reach 100 hits, I'll draw a pairing depending on the top favorite of the comment fans)

"I don't see the point of going out there, I'll only get my ass kicked again, and this time just for showing my face." Pitch spoke already feeling weak since he had lost two years ago and was beginning to fade away. It was a true and sad fact for the Guardians if they were no longer believed in. They would lose their powers, become invisible, and even fade away. If they would fade then they would never return. Sure Pitch attacked them many times before, but can you blame him for not wanting to disappear? Standing with her hands on her hips, she pouted a bit. "Oh come on, if you want this to work, and want to become...solid again, then you have to at least try. I don't want you to fade away, Pitch." walking over she sat down by his feet facing him on his throne and laid her arms on top of his legs.

"Come on, you said you would try, not for me or for them, and not Jack Frost or Manny." She rolled her eyes at the thought of the Man In The Moon. "But for yourself, you said you didn't want to disappear, and now you won't try. Let me help you get outside and we'll continue our plan. Please don't fade away." Looking at him as he sighed giving in to her words. "Alright little butterfly, but I don't need your help" Pitch spoke standing up.

Though when he stood up, he almost fell until she caught. "Come on, let's get you out there into the moonlight, and show Manny just how close you're fading away." without another word she helped him bringing him out into the moonlight. She moved him to a big, yet dead tree as it was still a little warm out. Autumn wasn't here yet, but summer was just finally ending. She could feel the rush of the excitement for seasons changing inside of her. Though she pushed them aside as she watched him sit down. He couldn't hardly move and without a nightmare king in the world it could be bad for the Guardians.

"Stay here, I'll get the Guardians help." Over the past few weeks she had been trying to become friends with Pitch. More like six months after his defeat, but she was a busy spirit once a year for a certain season. Pitch knew even if he wanted to move, that he wouldn't be able to. Although she was quick thanks to the wind and as light as a leaf falling from the tree. It still took her some moments to get to North's castle. She knew of the Guardians and even spoke to them a couple times. She knew Jack the most and befriended him first before Pitch. She only met Pitch from the past and re-met him later on after the battle out of curiosity to what happened to him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pitch dressed in his dark attire which appeared gloomy, but with his pale skin it fit him rather well. "Are you happy now my friend? You've left me with nothing, no fear, no power, and now I don't even care if I fade away." Pitch had looked up at the shining moon, but sighed dropping his head. "Oh what's the point, you look at others listening to them, but you won't even hear me out." Pitch remembered one night hearing Jack Frost yell at the moon. 'Three hundred years...alone...you left me alone for this?' why didn't Manny talk to him sooner? Sure fate had to have it's way and Manny seemed to control that, but it was harsh on a seventeen year old boy.

Now Jack Frost couldn't even age, have a family, or anything. Well the family thing is still a mystery. It would depend on if Manny would dare let them have one, well since it would be a distraction to their duties, and all. Pitch was growing weaker sitting out in the light. He noticed his hands were becoming more see through than they should have. "I'm only doing this because a little butterfly asked me to." He didn't even understand why, but treated her like a younger sister since she was willing to go so far to help him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"North! Bunny! Tooth! Sandy! Jack!" She called out as she flew into the castle where North had worked. This made them all look up and the only reason they were together was because Manny called a meeting. Manny couldn't speak to the Guardians like others could with words. Well that would make things harder for him to explain to anyone. She figured she would have to explain the story of what was going on to them so she could get their help quicker. "What's wrong, Obsidian?" Toothiana asked adding "Is Pitch attacking again?" Though, before Obsidian could reply, Bunny snorted. "He wouldn't attack again, there hasn't been any signs. And Manny hasn't told us anything, right Manny?" Bunny spoke with pride. Though when the man in the moon didn't answer with shining his light. Bunny looked up at the moon wondering why he wasn't on his side.

"Actually it is worse than that." Obsidian stated walking towards them as North replied. "What is worse than Pitch attacking the children?" he laughed his belly rumbling laugh as if nothing could phase him. "Pitch is dying." Obsidian blurted out before a different conversation amongst the group could break out. What she said made them all stop to stare at her. Then they laughed "Oh sweetie, we can't die, and neither can he." Toothiana placed her hand on Obsidian's shoulder. Now Obsidian was wondering where did these great so called Guardians go. "A Guardian or spirit CAN die. If they lose their powers long enough without even the smallest bit returned. It weakens them so much that they can't even move. After that they fade away over time and if they fade completely then...well they never return." Bunny listened and laughed "Who cares? With pitch gone the rest of the world will be happier"

Sandy looked down, he knew more about Pitch than most did. Sandy though had forgotten if any of them began to fade, well Obsidian was right. No one would be able to hear or listen to him with how quiet and well uh small he was. "Don't you understand, we need to help him, he is weak, fading, and tired. He just wants someone to believe in him, what is wrong with that?!" Her voice raised catching their attention. Bunny moved towards her to console her thoughts. Her eyes narrowed as she stepped back flying back into the air. She wanted to make sure she would be the center of this conversation's attention. "Fine. You don't want to help then I'll trade my life for his. What I guard can fade away, but before any of this said or done. Let me tell you a little secret that MANNY won't tell you or that you have forgotten!" Obsidian was getting upset which was kind of rare in her case.

"You took an oath during the dark ages to take Pitch Black down from his high horse. You were told, 'protect' the children from Pitch. So tell me, what happens if Pitch fades away completely, and is no longer here as a threat? Do you think it would be that easy? You wouldn't get a new villain, you wouldn't have a new threat, you would fade away too. The children wouldn't need anything to make them happy anymore. No presents, money for teeth, no snow days for fun. No more sweet dreams, and especially no small colored eggs." She knew without Pitch the Guardians would have nothing to protect. "Which would make you fade away with him. No more Pitch means no more Jack Frost and The Guardians. No more spirits, no more hopes or wishes, dreams, and freedom. It will all be for NOTHING! So how can you sit here and say 'WHO CARES' when without Pitch you wouldn't even BE here!" with that she turned before anyone could stop her and was gone in an instant.

(So what do you think? I had no idea what to name the girl, but I have to draw out her reference picture for others to draw her as. Hope you'll comment. Again this random oc created solely for this fanfiction will not get with anyone.)


End file.
